


Pinned Down by the Dark

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bondage - Restrained and Raped for Days, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Kneeling, Location - Raped in Place Victim Thought Safe, M/M, Motive - Rape to Break Victim's Spirit, Motive - Rape to Demonstrate Victim’s Helplessness, Motive - Rape to Teach a Lesson, Painful Sex, Penetration - Painful Penetration, Sadism, Self-Worth Issues, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim POV, Whippings, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Brendol Hux will not abide his son's "indiscretions" and thankfully his old friend Admiral Brooks offers to put Armitage back on the straight and narrow
Relationships: Admiral Brooks/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Pinned Down by the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



Armitage had been pleasantly surprised that his request for three days of leave had been granted. Not that he hadn’t earned it but he also knew that the weeks following the annual evaluations was a popular time for leave and that higher-ranking officers would have priority.

Now all that was left for him to do was to decide how he actually wanted to spent those three days. He needed to check shuttles timetables.

As the leading cadet of the most prestigious and demanding cadre, Armitage had a room to himself, a luxury sometimes not granted to anyone but the commanding officer of a vessel. A small bit of privacy he had never had before and that had taken him some time getting used to.

He hadn’t done anything as gauche as decorating his room like he knew other officers did but it was still a room to breathe, where he didn’t have to watch his back constantly. 

The doorbell chimed almost as soon as he had entered his room and he hoped it was nothing that would delay his leave. Then he chastised himself for that thought as he went to open the door. The First Order was his priority, nothing else mattered. Thoughts such as this only revealed the weakness he was still carrying within him.

“Sir?” He was surprised to see his father on the other side. As far as Armitage was aware, his father should’ve been supervising the acquisition of new children for the stormtrooper program.

His father pushed past him without a word and fear made the hairs on the back of Armitage’s necks stand. Something was very, very wrong.

Training had put him through much worse than anything his father had ever done to him and yet Armitage still feared him, and hated himself for it. 

“I should’ve left you to die on Arkanis with that worthless whore of your mother rather than you have disgrace me now”, His father said, opening a file on his holo-pad and projecting a picture from it. A picture of Armitage with another man.

His blood ran cold. He had thought that he had been so careful, they had been so careful and yet…

Weakness. He was weak.

“A manipulation”, he lied without his voice shaking. 

“That’s not what your love said.” His father waved his hand and a new image appeared. The image of a man who had been tortured before being allowed to die.

“Confessions extracted under duress are not – “

His father slapped him hard enough across the face that Armitage’s head flew to the side. 

“You disgust me”, his father spat. “I gave you everything and this is how you repay me. Should’ve known you were already too old to be trained properly. But maybe not all hope is lost.”

To Armitage’s horror Admiral Brooks stepped out of his small en-suite bathroom with a smirk on his face.

“Leave him to me, Bren”, Brooks said, sauntering towards him. “I’ll put him back on the straight and narrow.”

“Very well”, his father said. “I’m glad I can trust you with this.”

“I know this is a difficult situation”, Brooks replied, now directly next to Armitage, close enough to touch, close enough to cut his throat if only he was carrying a knife. “But I’m always happy to help a friend.”

His father gave Brooks a nod, and then left the room. For a split second Armitage wanted to run after him to escape, wanting to try despite knowing he wouldn’t make it, but then the moment was over and the lock engaged, leaving him alone with Brooks.

 _As long as you’re alive, you can recover from anything_ Rae Sloane had taught him that, so Armitage turned towards Brooks, meeting his eyes. 

Brooks grinned down at him, showing his teeth.

Armitage expected to be hit. He did not expect Brooks’ big, meaty hands framing his head and holding him still as Brooks kissed him. He froze, only recoiling when Brooks tried to pry his lips apart with his tongue.

Brooks laughed at him when Armitage wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why so shy? Isn’t that what you like?”

“Leave”, Armitage demanded with more courage than he felt.

Brooks stepped into his space again, taking his chin between his fingers. “I don’t think so. I have a job to do here.”

Armitage twisted out of his grip and took a step backwards, hitting the wall. He tried to dodge under Brooks arm, hoping to reach the bathroom and lock himself in, but of course Brooks had seen his move coming.

Tripping over Brooks’ foot, Armitage crashed to the floor, feeling a stab of pain shot up from his elbow where he had landed on it.

Before he could get up Brooks kicked him between then shoulder blades. Then on the back of his head. For a haphazard moment, Armitage lost his bearings and when he regained them, he was on his back with Brooks straddling him.

Something clicked around his wrists and when he tried to move his arms, Armitage found that he couldn’t. They were magnetically handcuffed to the floor.

He tried to buck but of course Brooks was too heavy for that of any effect. In fact, it seemed to amuse him.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” He said, gripping Armitage’s lower jaw like a vice, forcing his mouth open, then leaned down and kissed him again. Armitage tried to twist away but Brooks’ other hand grabbed his hair and held him still.

The feeling of Brooks’ tongue in his mouth was revolting. Nausea was rising within him, rolling in his stomach and all he could think of was that no one was going to miss him for three days. He had played right into Brooks and his father’s hands. He should’ve been more suspicious about his leave, he should’ve – 

Brooks withdrew, looking satisfied with the expression of disgust on Armitage’s face. “You’ll remember this the next time you try to sully your father’s reputation and hard work by being another man’s whore.” He traced Armitage’s bottom lip with his thumb, laughing when Armitage tried to bite him.

“I learned my lesson”, Armitage said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I don’t think you did”, Brooks replied as he undid Armitage’s uniform jacket. “Not yet.”

He tore Armitage’ undershirt with his bare hands and smoothed his rough palm over the expanse of Armitage’s naked chest. “So much effort from your father and you’re still this rotten”, Brooks said as he pressed his fingers against the pockmark-like scars littering Armitage’s skin where his father used to extinguish his glim-sticks.

After Rae Sloane’s intervention, his father had only punished him when there had been a reason for it. And there had been many reasons, because at his core Armitage knew he had been weak and useless. Was weak and useless, only holding himself up by discipline and not his own strength.

“You know, your father wanted me to spare your face”, Brooks said in a soft voice. Armitage saw the punch coming and brace himself for it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “But what do we have bacta for?”

Brooks punches to his face and upper body were measured. A man in his position and with his strength could’ve easily killed Armitage if he was not careful. Not that it mattered. The pain was the same but pain was something Armitage was used to. This wasn’t worse than anything he had endured ruing training or what his father had done to him.

From where Brooks was straddling him Armitage could feel something else too. 

Brooks’ hard cock, straining against his trousers.

“You know your father believes that anyone can be moulded if you start early enough but I think your mother’s whore blood corrupted you from birth. You’ll always be tempted to spread your legs for your betters.”

Brooks got off him and, as disoriented as he was, Armitage kicked at him. His shoe merely grazed Brooks’ shin and he was rewarded for it with a kick to the side. In his momentary daze, he felt the knife before he saw it, slicing through his trousers, one leg, then the other, then Brooks ripped the remains off him before doing the same to his underwear.

Armitage had spent most of his life with a complete lack of privacy and he wasn’t self-conscious about his body. But something in the way Brooks looked at him, made him squirm.

“Not exciting enough for you yet?” Brooks asked, wrapping a hand around Armitage’s soft cock.

Armitage could feel Brooks’ greedy eyes on him, waiting for a answer, that he would refused to give.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you”, Brooks demanded, grabbing Armitage’s jaw to force his head straight.

Armitage stared right back at him; lips pressed tight.

“Very well”, the tiny smirk on Brooks’ face terrified him more than any of the pain had done so far. “Guess your perversion isn’t the only thing I need to cure you off.”

He shoved Armitage’s legs apart and pushed between them before opening his trousers. Brooks’ cock was proportionate to the rest of him, large and full.

It was just more pain, Armitage told himself as he watched Brooks cover his cock with lube. Just more pain, nothing else. He gritted his teeth, ignoring his aching jaw as he felt the tip of Brooks’ cock against his hole. He would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

He screamed.

The pain tore through him unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

His fingers twisted useless in the handcuffs, his feet slide across the floor without any reason, his body tried to get away but he couldn’t because Brooks was inside of him and he was enjoying it. He was grinning down on Armitage as he leaned over him, putting his slobbering mouth on his neck, his chest, biting him hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck, you’re tight”, Brooks groaned in his ear, snapping his hips, eliciting g a fresh wave of pain and noises from him. “If I hadn’t seen the holos I’d think you’re a virgin.”

Brooks’ words were meaningless noise that did little to distract him from the pain as much as Armitage wanted them to. He whimpered with each hard thrust into him, each moment the pain lanced through his back, his arse, his legs.

When it was over and Brooks withdrew, Armitage didn’t do anything but lie still, hoping it would reduce the pain.

“Ow, my knees”, Brooks complained as he got to his feet. “I didn’t want to fuck you on the floor but you provoked it.” Another kick to his side that barely registered now. “Get up.”

Armitage didn’t move.

Another kick. “I said get up.” Brooks sighed. “I really do wonder where your father went wrong with you.” He grabbed Armitage by the hair and dragged him upwards, then forwards towards the bed.

Closer to the bathroom.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and his whole body was aching but he kicked out and swiped Brooks’ legs out from under him. A good chunk of his hair was ripped out when Brooks tumbled to the ground without letting go but that was just pain.

Armitage scrambled towards the bathroom, one, two, three, his hand almost at the door when Brooks’ hand closed around his ankle and brought him crashing to the floor a second time today. It didn’t matter. Half-blind Armitage kicked and punched wherever he thought Brooks might be. He just needed – 

He needed – 

One of Brooks meaty paws took his head and slammed it face first against the ground. Then the handcuffs were activated again, keeping his arms on the ground and as he felt Brooks straddle him, Armitage knew he had lost.

There would be no second chance of escape.

Three days.

/

Brooks took him to the bed and fucked him there again, from behind this time, panting into Armitage’s ear and telling him in great detail what he had planned for him. He recognised the psychological warfare for what it was but that didn’t mean it wasn’t effective.

Afterwards Brooks chained him up on his knees and pushed a vibrating plug into his hole before taking a shower. The sensation was uncomfortably pleasant and Armitage knew what Brooks wanted to do him.

He didn’t know if he could prevent it.

When Brooks came back, he set up a holo-vid in front of Armitage. The video footage of the arrest and death of his partner. It played at full volume, impossible to ignore and it played in a loop. Armitage tried to avoid looking at it with his one good eye but his room was bare. There was nothing to look at except for the vid or Brooks, who was lying on the bed and doing something on his holo-pad, smirk fixed on his face whenever he caught Armitage looking.

The plug didn’t help. After the violence of Brooks fucking him twice, it was a gentle, steady buzz like throwing kindling on embers. Armitage tried to regulate his breathing to keep his heart rate down and control the spread of arousal.

It was a fight he was going to lose sooner rather than later.

Because he was weak.

Pain he could endure, but pleasure? Even humiliating pleasure? 

He was weak.

Sweat formed on his body. He took deeper breaths, quicker breaths. 

He was weak.

Armitage felt the blood filling his cock all while the sounds of his lover being torture to death were playing, while a man he hated was watching him like a hawk for any signs of weakness.

But he was weak and he couldn’t stop it.

His heartbeat came quicker and he was practically panting but the low steady buzz from the plug was not enough. As he squeezed around it to make the sensation stronger, pain shot through him, reminding him of what had happened earlier. What would happen later again.

His gasp drew Brooks’ attention.

Putting down his holo-pad, Brooks got off the bed and stalked over to Armitage, smirking down at him. He put a leg between Armitage’s, his hard cock resting against Brooks’ shin. The sensation made him shiver.

“Look at that, you’re even more depraved than your father thought.”

Armitage closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want this. He had no choice.

Excuses were for the weak.

Brooks’ legs pressed a little more against his cock and it felt so good. He needed this. He wanted this.

Armitage made a small sound in the back of his throat when Brooks suddenly withdrew his leg.

“Open your mouth.”

Armitage didn’t move.

A sigh, then Brooks pinched his nose close, waiting for Armitage’s need to breathe and plunged two fingers in when he did. They slid over his tongue and towards the back of his throat, forcing him to open his mouth further the deeper Brooks pushed inside.

He choked and gagged at the sensation, doubling over coughing when Brooks withdrew.

“If you bite me, I’ll make sure you end up in one of the rec centres for stormtroopers”, Brooks said and pushed his cock between Armitage’s lips. The taste was rank and the texture revolting and Brooks pushed straight in, without regard for Armitage’s comfort or need to breathe. It was a face rhythm, fast and deep and there was nothing Armitage could do to stop him.

Except to bite. For a split second he imagined the satisfaction, the howl of pain Brooks would undoubtedly give. But he also knew that Brooks would follow up on his threat.

Tears streamed down his face as Brooks grabbed his head with both hands and fucked his mouth as if Armitage wasn’t even alive. If he died here, would his father be angry with Brooks? 

Of course not. This was only happening because he was weak. His father had no use for a weak son.

When Brooks came, slamming himself down Armitage’s throat and staying there, Armitage did nearly pass out from the lack of air. 

Despite all of this, his own cock was still hard.

Brooks left him for Armitage couldn’t say how long. He had lost all sense of time. The holo-vid was still playing, looping back to the start after it had finished. Sweat was running down his neck, his back. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Eventually Brooks came out of the bathroom, wearing only his underwear. He ignored Armitage, went to the bed and lay down under the covers before turning off the lights.

/

There was no sleep for him that night, nothing but the holo-vid playing on endless repeat while his body turned against him. Brooks unchained him and threw him onto the bed. What little pride Armitage had left for not coming during the night was taken away when he spurted all over Brooks’ fist as soon as he wrapped a hand around him while he fucked him.

“This is why you’re worthless”, Brooks told him as Armitage sobbed into the pillow with relief or out of disgust, he didn’t know himself. “You’re so weak you orgasm after watching your lover tortured to death, after getting fucked by a man you hate. Your father is wasting his time by thinking there’s anything left to salvage from you.”

When Brooks finished with him, he didn’t chain Armitage up again. Instead Armitage watched as Brooks injected some sort of stim into his arm before he turned back to Armitage with a predatory grin. “Now I’ll have some fun.”

Whatever stim Brooks had taken, it was something that allowed him to fuck Armitage for hours, not even pulling out in between coming inside of him. Soon enough it wasn’t just come that was sliding down Armitage’s thighs but blood as well, not hat it stopped Brooks. He seemed to relish in the tears and screams and whimpers he could pull from him.

At least he didn’t manage to make him come again. As if once wasn’t bad enough, as if he hadn’t already proven his worthlessness.

It wasn’t until Brooks took a break to drink something that Armitage realised how thirsty he was. He had been too distracted by the pain and humiliation to notice it but now that he did, it was all he could think about.

If Brooks noticed then he gave no indication. He went back to the bed and fucked Armitage, on his back this time. Whenever Brooks took him like this he would kiss Armitage, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth.

Eventually the stim ran out and Brooks chained him up again before having a shower. Hearing the water run inside was worse than the pain. His throat was dry and legs were starting to cramp beneath him. 

Brooks didn’t even look in his direction when he emerged and instead went straight to bed, turning off the lights. With no holo-vid playing this time, Armitage had nothing to distract him in the darkness from his aching knees, his cramping muscles, the numbness in his arms where they were chained above his head, the blood congealing between his thighs and his parched throat.

He didn’t know how much time passed. Was it the next day? The same one? All he knew that when Brooks turned the lights back on eventually, Armitage whispered one word. “Please.”

Brooks looked at him as if he was surprised Armitage could form words anymore at all. “What was that?”

“Water. Please.” His cheeks burned at the humiliation of having to beg Brooks for anything.

A grin spread over Brooks’ face as he crouched down in front of Armitage. “I had wondered how long it would take. Let’s make a bargain. You’re going to count every whipping I give you until I decide to stop and you follow each number with ‘Thank you, sir’. If you manage that without making a mistake, I’ll let you have a shower. You are starting to smell a little rank.”

“Thank you, sir”, Armitage forced himself to say. The words hurt on his lips and his tongue felt heavy and swollen inside his mouth.

The whip was like the one his father used to use, one that would leave marks instead of the electric ones that the First Order used to discipline the troops. The leather strips were knotted, Armitage knew from experience that that would make it even more painful.

“One. Thank you, sir.”

His voice was hoarse and more than once Brooks demanded of him to repeat himself. After 15 lashes he walked around and lashed Armitage across the face, over the barely healed wounds from the punches yesterday. 

The pain was so all-encompassing that he couldn’t see, hear or even breathe. He made a noise but if it was the right one, he couldn’t tell.

“16, thank…you….sir.” He forced out.

The next one hit his chest. 

The one after that as well.

And the third one.

The 19th went between his legs, causing him to shriek but he managed the words out.

The 20th was for his face again.

He screamed the number and whispered the rest of it, tasting blood in his mouth.

Armitage waited for the next lashing but nothing happened. Instead he heard footsteps walking away but he didn’t dare to feel relief. Who knew what else Brooks had in store for him? 

Something was pressed over his mouth, between his lips but it wasn’t water. It was a gag. It covered his entire mouth and was fastened at the back of his head.

Armitage found the strength somewhere to glare at Brooks.

“I told you I’d let you have a shower. Not that I’d let you drink.”

Brooks had to drag him to the shower, the dumped him on the floor before turning on the water. It was too hot, scalding his wounds but what was worse, not a single drop made it to his mouth. He could’ve cried.

Afterwards Brooks pulled him back to the room, cuffed his hands behind his back and undid the gag. With one hand he was holding Armitage’s chin up to make sure he was paying attention, with the other he was holding a glass of water that he let deliberately tipped over. Water splattered over the ground.

“Lick it up.”

Armitage took in a sharp breath when the familiar word washed over him. Eight years had passed since then but it seemed he didn’t have more dignity at seventeen than he had at nine. Not when he was this thirsty. 

He leaned forward, pressed his mouth against the floor and slurped the water up in the most undignified manner. Behind him he felt Brooks’ hands on his hips but he was too busy frantically licking water from the floor to care.

By the time Brooks was inside him, Armitage was doing little more than licking at the ground in desperate hope to find another drop of water. His face burned from the humiliation but he couldn’t stop.

“Please”. He said again because he needed more but of course Brooks didn’t care. He left him lying on the floor once he was done, not even bothering to secure the handcuffs.

When he came back, he threw on of Armitage’s uniform coats over him and undid the handcuffs. 

“Get to your feet”, he demanded.

Armitage did, too exhausted to fight anymore. He staggered and Brooks wrapped an arm around his shoulders as if to support him.

“Drink this.”

Armitage didn’t need to be told twice. The bottle Brooks gave him nearly slipped through his fingers as he tried to lift it and he gulped the contents down.

It wasn’t water.

It was alcohol.

He nearly choked on the bitter, sharp taste as it burned his tongue and throat but it was better than nothing.

Brooks opened the door and pulled him outside and towards the medbay.

/

“Cadet Hux was just on leave”, Brooks explained to the medic in a pleasant tone. “I’m afraid he overdid it a little bit.”

“I see”, the medic replied, barely glancing at Armitage who was sitting on an exam table shivering and barely coherent between the sleep deprivation and the alcohol.

“We all were young once. There’s no reason this should go into his file”, Brooks continued.

Armitage wanted to take one of the nearby scalpels and ram it into Brooks’ head until he stopped talking.

“This once I can let it slide”, the medic conceded. “But if this repeats…”

“It won’t”, Brooks replied and met Armitage’s gaze. “I’m sure Cadet Hux has learned his lesson.”


End file.
